NTV
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Drugi kanal NDR (1982-1985) NDR 7 (1985-1989, 1996-1998) Set 7 (1989-1996)|sister_channel(s) = NDR Televizija RolfTV TV2 N2 NDR Gold NTV 6 Junior Mini Junior Plus N+ Boing|website = www.ntv.dr}} NTV '''is Dekanian television network owned by Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, culture and series related to performances, movies, documentaries, news and music (such as opera performances and classical and jazz sessions). History '''NTV '''was launched on 31st May 1982 as '''Drugi kanal NDR. Launch of the broadcast for news, entertainment, sports, movies, series, children's programmings, culture, music and documentaries. On 1st March 1985, Drugi kanal NDR is renamed NDR 7 and the new broadcast for culture and arts format (along with NDR 5). On 20th June 1989, NDR 7 is renamed Set 7 (along with TV5). On 12th September 1991, Set 7 was rebranded, the logo's font was changed Bodoni Condensed to Astrud. On 1st July 1993, Set 7 was rebranded (along with TV5). On 11th June 1996, Set 7 is renamed again NDR 7 'as part of Nacionalna Dekanskaradio's rebranding effort and the new broadcast format of news, movies, documentaries, culture, arts, children's, series, music, magazines, lifestyle, sports and entertainment. On 1st February 1998, '''NDR 7 '''is renamed '''NTV '('N'astojaše 'T'ele'v'izija) and switched to the widescreen format. After the fire on the Avalkino television tower (from August 27 to September 3, 2000) temporarily transferred his transmitter to NDR N, since only '''NTV and Stolica broadcast in Zaraberg, and Stolica has already found time for DRT 1: Première. On 11th June 2001, NTV was rebranded, unlike the previous logo, the logo was only colored by dark red. On 11th June 2004, NTV was rebranded as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's rebranding effort. On 3rd September 2008, NTV '''was rebranded and the logo was only colored by green and black. On 31st May 2012, '''NTV '''stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in high-definition simulcast following the 30th anniversary. On 12th September 2014, '''NTV '''was rebranded as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's television rebranding effort. On 11th June 2016, '''NTV '''was rebranded again as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's rebranding effort. On 31st May 2017, '''NTV 's new format for documentaries, music (jazz and opera), performances, European movies, series and news following the 35th anniversary. Programmings * Info Kultura * Novosti NTV * Pogoda * Kulturnaja Evolucija * Glavna Rolí * Koncerti NTV * Kino na NTV * Borgen * American Experience * Horizon * Nova * Nature * Masterpiece * Antiques Roadshow * Siya ke Ram * Doku 360 Logos Drugi kanal NDR (1982-1983).png|First logo (1982 to 1983) Drugi kanal NDR (1983-1985).png|Second logo (1983 to 1985) NDR 7 (1985-1989).png|Third logo (1985 to 1989) Set 7 (1989-1991).png|Fourth logo (1989 to 1991) Set 7 (1991-1993).png|Fifth logo (1991 to 1993) Set 7 (1993-1996).png|Sixth logo (1993 to 1996) NDR 7 (1996-1998).png|Seventh logo (1996 to 1998) NTV (1998-2001).png|Eighth logo (1998 to 2001) NTV (2001-2004).png|Ninth logo (2001 to 2004) NTV (2004-2008).png|Tenth logo (2004 to 2008) NTV (2008-2014).png|Eleventh logo (2008 to 2014) NTV HD (2012-2014).png|HD logo (2012 to 2014) NTV (2014-2016).png|Twelfth logo (2014 to 2016) NTV HD (2014-2016).png|HD logo (2014 to 2016) NTV (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016 to present) NTV HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016 to present) External links Category:Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija Category:Secondary television channels Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Dekania Category:Launched in 1982 Category:Documentary television channels Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels